Ribbon Candy
by JustJulyy
Summary: The Professor Teaches his students a lesson acceptance and understanding, during the holiday season. Hopefully chaos won't ensue THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Just a short holiday story to celebrate the season, a THREE-SHOT if you will. This wasn't written to be humourus but somehow in just ended up that way

* * *

_** Ribbon Candy**_

Ororo Munroe found herself uncharacteristically excited as she ran through the mansion towards the door to greet her nephew home for the holidays.

"EVAN !"

"Hey Auntie O", said the young man, a large coat covering his spiked body

"We are so glad to have you back, you are just in time for the professor's announcment"

The two relatives made their way to the living room, where the older students of the institute were sitting. Among them was a younger girl huddled in the corner, seemingly mesmerized by the flames in the fireplace.

"Auntie O, who's that", asked Evan ?

"Oh, that is our new resident, she is. . . related to Logan, we call her X23"

"X23 huh ?"

"Yes, but I'd keep your distance"

Evan nodded and joined the others, they all greeted him and then settled in as the professor turned from the large Christmas tree in the living room to face his students.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome back Evan"

"Thanks Professor"

"Now as you all know the holiday season is approaching and I have been put off by the attitudes expressed by the younger students. This time of year is about more than just giving it is also about acceptance and learning, it is not purely materialistic"

"We know professor", said Scott in defense, "We've given to charity, I mean we practically save the world every week."

"Yes, I'm aware of that Scott, but this year because you are all spending the holiday here, we are going to try something different we are going to do a version secret Santa"

"But professor-", started Kitty

"Yes Kitty, I'm aware this is not your belief, but I assure you this has little to do with Christmas, so much as the ideal behind the season"

"Okay"

"Now", continued the professor, "I have placed names in this hat and I would like you all to choose one." The professor held up a red Santa hat filled with folded sheets of paper

"This sounds like fun!", piped up Jean. "I'll go first, Professor, I hope I get Scott"

"Actually Jean that will be rather difficult, seeing as the names in here belong to the brotherhood"

"WHAT ?", exclaimed the X-men

"Those loser's", added Rogue

"Calm down", instructed the professor, "Now this is to set a good example for the younger students, and perhaps to learn something about your adversaries, they are after all mutants like yourselves, you may be surprised how much you have in common. Because you all are not well acquainted with the brotherhood, it is alright if everyone knows who you have, maybe you can help each other. Jean I believe you wanted to go first.

Reluctantly Jean used her powers and a folded red sheet of paper floated into her hand.

She unfolded it and her eyes grazed over it.

"Professor, this can't be right it says Gambit on it!"

"Well, Jean some of the Acolytes have joined the brotherhood and therefore they are now apart of this activity, now Scott"

Scott reached into the bag and pulled out a name.

"This can't be right, I got Lance !"

"It is correct Scott, now Evan ?"

"Sure thing Professor, hopefully I'll get luckier than Scott"

Evan shuffled through the hat and pulled out a piece of paper and read it.

"Pietro? Professor are you doing this on purpose?"

"No Evan, it is simply the luck of the draw, Kitty? Rogue? Would either of you like to go next?"

"Like sure Professor!", exclaimed Kitty

Kitty reached in and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Oh! I got Wanda! It'll be like shopping for Rogue!"

"Ah ain't that deranged", said Rogue as she pulled out a name, "Pyro! He's crazier than Wanda!"

"Please Rogue; do not speak that way of fellow mutants. Kurt would you like to go next"

"Sure Professor", said the blue Mutant, he ported over to the professor and reached for a name, "Blob? I guess that's not so bad."

Evan and Scott glared at him

"Professor", said Jean, "There's still a name left"

"Yes Jean I know, this is for X23", the Professor wheeled over to the girl in the corner, "X23 it would mean a lot to me and to all of us if you would participate in our holiday activity."

She squinted her eyes at them and produced a metal claw and impaled the last red sheet of paper, she read it and turned her eyes back to the flame.

"What's a Toad ?", she asked

"Your worst nightmare", said Kurt

"What am I going to get Wanda ?", pondered Kitty, " I don't even now what size she wears."

The professor answered her question

"Do not worry Kitty, I realize you all have only socialized when you are fighting-"

"each other", reminded Scott

"Yes, Scott ", said the Professor, "So I have arranged for the Brotherhood to meet with us, so you can get to know each other"

"PROFESSOR", said the X-men

The professor telepathically opened the door the Brotherhood was waiting


	2. Chapter 2

The X-men bundled up and made there way outside to greet their guest.

* * *

"The professor's totally lost it", Said Rogue to her room mate as they pulled on their winter coats, scarves and gloves.

"I don't know Rogue, maybe he's on to something, I mean I hate how Scott always glares at Lance whenever he talks to me and it'd be kinda cool if they got along"

"Yeah sure, at least you don't stand a chance of ending up in the burn unit"

"Something tells me Wanda could do worse"

-X-

"Scott, come on it could be fun"

"Jean, I just don't know about this"

"Well, if the Professor wants peace between mutants and humans, there has to be peace with mutants and mutants as well."

-X-

The X-men walked outside to meet their 'secret' Santas

--

"Hi I'm Jean, you must be Gambit !"

"Nice to meet y'_Cherie_"

--

"Hi Wanda !"

"Kitty"

--

"No fire, got that fire boy ?"

"Don't be such a downer, _Shelia_"

--

"Alvers"

"Summers"

--

"Yo, what's with the ki- AHHHH claws !"

"Don't call me kid"

--

"So. . . Blob. . . nice uh, mohak"

"yeah I guess"

--

"Maximoff"

"Daniels"

-JeanRemy-

" So Gamb-er Remy, would you like to come inside ?"

"Sure thing, _Petie_"

The walked inside and Jean lead him to the kitchen.

"Would you like some hot chocolate ?", she asked nervously

"Can y' spike it for me"

"Um no"

"Nice place y'all got here"

"Yes, so umm your from Louisiana, so you must not be used to all this cold weather"

"Got that right", he replied

Jean saw him peering out the small window by the table, a flume of fire running across the window.

"That Pyro sure is something isn't he ?"

"Try living with him"

"So y' wit that stick up the a-"

"If you mean Scott then yes"

"Y' love him ?"

"Yes, but I don't-"

"S' nice, can't imagine what else y' could want for Christmas "

"Well what about you ? Maybe you'd like to go back to Louisiana to visit your family ?"

"Ain't got musch of a family left"

"Oh, well you must have one hobby"

"Yeah", he replied shuffling his cards on the table.

"What is it"

"Women"

-KurtFreddy-

"So, Blob you used to like Jean", said Kurt as he ported around the large mutant

"Yeah, but she's to do-goody for me, but I'd like to think we still have something", replied the blonde haired mutat

"Oh, yeah totally. So you were in show business?"

"Yeah kinda, but I got tired of people laughing at me, it makes me angry, so I'd flatten them"

"I know the feeling, I was the circus freak"

"Yeah, but now nobody messes with me, or else"

". . ."

". . ."

"So, nice. . . Mohawk"

-KittyWanda-

"So then my parents came around and I have lived at the mansion ever since", finished Kitty as she adjusted her bright pink ear muffs.

"How nice", said Wanda as she watched the snow fall pick up again.

"So were are you from"

"I don't really remember"

"Oh, so is scarlet like your favorite color ?"

"I just like it"

"Oh I feel the same way about pink, I mean most girls are like 'I'm above pink' but it's just a color"

"Yeah"

"I think you'd look good in pink, here let's trade ear muffs"

"Umm"

Before the raven haired girl could protest Kitty had taken off Wanda's ear muff and replaced them with hers.

"I think this clashes", noted Kitty

"You're telling me"

-ScottLance-

"Look Alver I don't know what the professor is doing, but I'm on to you and your no good cronies"

"Cronies ? Really Sumnerds"

"That's Summers"

"Whatever, we're only doing this cause Magneto had an aneurysm or something and threatened us into it"

"Trust me Alvers the only thing you're getting from me is whole lot of advice on how to be less like a thug"

"Well the only thing you're getting from me is a whole lotta shi-"

"Hey what's that criminal saying to my girlfriend!", said Scott as he observed Jean and Remy laughing in the kitchen.

"You mean Gambit?"

"She's laughing with him"

"Get used to it; he even got Wanda to giggle"

Scott walked towards the mansion when a long stream of fire threw him off, causing him to fall into the ice and slide down the driveway.

"That was gift enough", said Lance.

-RogueSt.John-

"STOP IT", yelled Rogue as she dodged more fire.

"Ya asked me what I wanted for Christmas, _shelia_"

"Well ya ain't getting another flamethrower"

"It's all in good fun", responded Pyro as he clicked his flamethrower and a long string of fire went sailing by her way melting the ice in the fountain, "So what do you want for Christmas, _shelia_"

"Well one, stop calling me Sheila, and second stop trying to send me to the burn unit."

"I'd never do that. . . not again, anyways"

"What!?"

"No worries, _shelia_"

"What is with you and fire anyways?"

"Don't like the cold"

"Isn't it always cold in Britain"

"Actually, I'm Australian"

"Really ?"

"Sure wanna see what it looks like"

"Sure- wait no !"

Pyro produced a large Australia-shape made out of fire,

"Wanna Closer look ?"

He then chased Rogue around the mansion with it.

"Some one's going to be six feet down under for Christmas"

-X23Todd-

"So X23 is it ?"

"Affirmative"

"Affirmative? Yeah okay."

"What exactly is Christmas?"

"It's like a holiday, yo"

X23 looked confused

"Where people by stuff for each other, and. . .stuff"

"This sounds like what they call a birthday"

"I guess. . . it is it's like a birthday, for the whole world kind of", He began to scratch his head, "man, how do you not know this"

"I did not have a family, I never learned"

"I never had a family either ki- woah! put the claws away ! I mean X23. No one wanted the scaly kid"

"Are the brotherhood your family ?"

"Yea, I mean they're alright, it'd be nice to get a break from them every once in a while"

"So you are the Toad ?"

"or Todd, yo"

"A real name ?"

"Yep"

"A real name ? "

"yea- hah, look Summers just got slammed !"

-EvanPietro-

"You're to slow to catch up with what I want for Christmas"

"You're not that fast Maximoff"

"I'm faster than you, Daniels", quipped Pietro as he ran circles around him, "I'm so fast I don't even have to wear a big ugly coat like you to stay warm!"

"That's not why I wear the coat man"

"Oh right is it cause you're a porcupine?"

"Shut it, man !"

"I thought you liked living in the sewers, even though I knew you'd be living in the sewers anyways"

"Don't get on my bad side Maximoff"

"Or you'll what ?"

Pietro quickly darted as 6 spykes hurled towards him.

"Too slow", said Pietro once all the darts had successfully avoided him.

"I hate this guy !", said a frustrated Evan, with one last attempt to skewer the speed demon.

His spyke however veered of course and hit Pyro's flamethrower, which caused a large amount of flames to explode, singing the side of the mansion, where Jean and Remy came running out, in time to see the nearest tree's now a flame.

"Where's Scott ?", asked Jean

"He fell down the drive way", informed Rogue, "Ah think he broke his leg"

"What ?!", exclaimed she slid down to rescue him.

Carefully protected by her powers Jean made her way down to Scott.

"Scott! What happened?"

"It's Alvers, he did this on purpose"

Scott struggled to stand up, attempting to blast Lance from where he stood laughing.

"Hey watch it Summers", Lance shouted sending the ground shaking beneath the front yard.

"Lance !", said Kitty running towards him, Wanda in tow.

"I'm sorry Kitty, but he's such a jerk", said Lance as the ground began to shake harder, knocking Wanda off her feet, using a strong hex she knocked Lance into the nearest tree, while he yelled at her to release him.

"Wanda-lay-off", Said Pietro as he zipped past and carried his sister away, sending the hex into the tree, which went toppling into the fountain, sending polished marble pieces all over the area.

Soon what would have been a peaceful winter day in mutant manor became a disaster zone. Shaking grounds, exploding cards, optic blast and wooden spykes destroyed the landscape, while bickering and fighting ensued. Watching all of this from his office window was the professor, his reclusive friend and teacher by his side.

"Want me to take care of this Chuck ?" , asked Wolverine, unsheathing a claw.

"Not just yet Logan, I'm sure they can handle this"

"What did you expect to happen? They're kids, they can't get along"

"I'm fully aware, but nonetheless I plan to see this through, they will learn something from this, come Christmas day I'm sure they will be able to get along with one another."

"Wouldn't bet on it, Chuck", said Logan as a piece of the fountain sailed through the window, the professor telepathically throwing it aside, "Wouldn't bet on it"

----------------------------------------------------------POSTSCRIPT-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_. . .had an aneurysm or something-_**That's from Hairspray, I couldn't help myself**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sorry if it's sloppy, but I won't be near a computer for 5 days and I wanted to post before the holiday !

* * *

The fires and mess of that day were soon forgotten as Christmas day came for the X-men. After spending days cleaning up the mess except for Scott, who had defeated apocalypse and Magneto without so much as a scratch, but broke his leg after falling on the ice. They had all come to terms with their Professor's instance and bought gifts for the people's whose name's they pulled.

The Professor invited the brotherhood over for the annual holiday party he held at the mansion. All of the X-men where sitting around, hoping that the professor had come to his senses and left the troublemakers be, but nonetheless at 9:05 pm the doorbell rang.

* * *

"Storm", asked the Professor form where he sat by the fireplace reading his book, "would you mind letting our guest in?" 

Storm walked to the door and opened it to see a very disgruntled brotherhood, carrying ill wrapped gifts under their arms.

"Please come in", she said to the young mutants even she found the whole predicament rather odd.

"Now", said the Professor as he set down his book, "why don't you all exchange gifts with one another, and see if you have learned anything.

The X-men reluctantly went off to find their "secret" Santa's.

-0-

"Hi Wanda !", beamed Kitty from her seat on the couch as she handed her a glittery bag

"Um, hi Kitty", said Wanda as she took Kitty's bag and gave Kitty a perfectly wrapped box

Both girls stared at each other before they opened their gifts.

"Wow!" said Kitty, "_Grease_? Oh I get it _Pink_ Ladies"

Wanda pulled a leather bound book out of her bag

"_Gone with the wind ?_ ", She flipped through the book, "Oh _Scarlet_ O'Hara"

"Yeah ! I hoped you'd get it, Merry Christmas Wanda"

"oh um, happy Chanukah Kitty"

"you remembered I was Jewish ?"

"Well I saw the uh star thing"

"Oh it's the star of David, do you wanna know more about Chanukah ? "

"Why not"

-0-

"I am presenting you with this offering for the holiday", said X23 who handed Toad a wrapped box.

"Uh, cools, here", he said handing her a slimy bag

Toad shook the box next to his ear and opened it

"Soap? I don't get it?"

"It was suggested by the other residents"

"huh?"

"I believe they said, at least you have it easy just get the slim ball some soap"

"yeah, funny"

X23 then carefully removed a book from her bag, she looked at the cover and read it aloud.

"1000 + names for girls ?"

"Ya know, to pick your name. I mean, yo, if I could pick my name I wouldn't have picked Tolansky"

"What name would you pick ?"

"Maybe lord of the flies or-"

"I mean for me ?"

"Your asking me ?"

--

"Okay Summers on the count of three"

"You better not be up to anything, Alvers"

Both of the young men stood eye to eye staring, each having exchanged bags, the both began counting.

" 1. . . 2. . 3"

They both turned the bags over.

"How cheap are you Alvers, there's nothing in here"

"Hey there's nothing in here either !?"

"Did you really think I was going to waste my money on slime like you ?"

"Did you think I was going to buy something for a no good thinks his better than everyone"

"Not everyone just thugs like you"

"Who you calling a thug, Mr. shades at night"

"Least I don't feel the need to shake things up"

"You're a waste of time"

"Takes one to know one, Alvers"

--

"Merry Christmas, Remy", said Jean as she approached her secret santa, "it's not much but. . ."

"S' the thought that counts, _Petit"  
_

Remy and Jean then exchanged gifts

"Red roses! They're beautiful!"

"And y' got me . . . leaves?"

"No ! it's mistletoe, I figured this way you won't have to steal a kiss from a girl"

"Y' boyfriend busy?"

--

"_Fröhliche Weihnachten, mien freund_"

"Uh. . . Huh ?"

"It means Merry Christmas in German"

"Oh, well here"

"Thanks, here is your gift"

The large mutant and the blue furry one exchanges boxes, each one shaking it to their ear before opening it.

"TWINKIES ! uh thanks blue man"

"Your welcome. . . no this can't be right. A coupon for free jumbo burgers for a year !"

"Yeah, well I won it after polishing off 34 in 12 minutes"

"Thank you,_ mien freund_"

"Uh yeah, _Frhlish wehnashein_ ?"

-0-

"Slow down Pietro"

"Never", said the speed demon as he made circles around Spyke.

"I got you a present", continued Pietro, "It's the game ball from freshman year, remember? I won you lost cause you were so slow. Of course I'm keeping it; I just thought I might remind you. Happy holiday's loser."

"Yeah well I think you're gonna like what I got you, because it's the gift that keeps on giving."

"What's that? Getting a new face, Daniels?"

"Remember seventh grade? It rained and you ran outside so fast no one could stop you and the teacher wouldn't let you walk around wet and covered in mud, so _she_ made you wear her sweater all day"

"So ?"

"I have pictures"

Evan then produced a large stack of fliers and hopped on his skateboard and began plastering them around the mansion.

"DANIELS NO !"

"Merrry Christmas Maximoff"

-0-

"Why is Evan putting up pictures of this ugly girl ?", asked Rogue, not directly talking to her secret Santa

"Don't know, _Shelia_", replied the Aussie

"Alright, fireboy, here ya go", said Rogue as she gave him a nicely wrapped box

"And for you"

The two highly misunderstood mutants exchanged gifts, Pyro ripping into his first.

"Alright! A piece of wood!"

"No, it's a boomerang, ya know from Australia?"

"What? Now how would feel if I bought you sweet tea and fried green tomatoes?"

"Good, because they're tasty"

Rogue then turned to open her rattling gift

"Chestnuts?"

"Yeah_ Shelia_, so you can roast them over and open fire !"

Laughing manically Pyro sent some flames her way, only to be put out as she threw a bucket of water over his head

"Ah came prepared this time"

-o-

"Well Chuck, I guess you were right about this, some of these kids are actually getting along"

"As I hoped"

"You want me to pull apart Summers and Alvers ?"

"Let them work it out, although I do wish they would have tried"

Hearing this Scott limped over to the professor

"Listen Professor", he said loud enough to get everyone's attention, "I just couldn't follow through with this, I mean they're the enemy, I would much rather put effort in something more important, which is why I bought this engagement ring for Jean"

"Oh, Scott !"

"WHAT ?!", yelled the Blob as he thundered towards Scott causing the whole room to shake, Which Scott immediately blamed on Lance. When Lance didn't take to lightly to that he showed him what real shaking looked like, causing the floor beneath everyone to shake even harder.

Pietro was still wildy removing the pictures Evan had spiked up while Kitty pleaded with Lance to stop, but fights had already broken out among the enemies

Pyro using the fireplace sent a flicker of flames towards the gift he had given Rogue, while running away from the enflamed boomerang, she ran into Remy who was stopping Wanda from killing Evan, because he had given her a flyer and Pietro had taken it from her so fast it ripped he new dress.

"_Bonjour, Chere_", said Remy as he held up the mistletoe

"Wait no-", before she could protest he planted a kiss on her lips then almost immediately fell over. Dropping the Cajun to the floor, Rogue began charging the chestnuts and hurling them at Pyro.

The mutants of the mansion then broke out into fights and it wasn't long before they started using their powers against each other. The once picture perfect Christmas scene became a disaster.

The Professor Stood with his head instructors watching as the brotherhood and X-men collided and as his living room was torn to shreds.

"So, Chuck is this you had in mind?"

The Professor just continued his gaze toward the students, his chin resting in his hands.

"Charles", ask Storm, "What is it you would like for Christmas ?"

"World Peace, Ororo, World Peace"

"Huh", said Logan. "Wouldn't it have been easier to ask for ribbon candy ?"

**-FIN-**


End file.
